Kickin It Like A Spy
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: What if Spyfall was Jack's training and he's been waiting for assignment? What happens whem he gets and leaves suddenly? Kickin It history kinda rewritting. Sort of AU


I don't own Kickin It or any Kickin It characters. The story and non Kickin It characters are mine.

Jack's POV:

Being a world class karate athlete has its advantages. Such as trips to China, some fame, some cash, maybe even a movie role. But how about CIA Agent? Ya I didn't think so either. That karate tournament in China was the beginning. Kai didn't semd those attackers on me. An enemy did it. Kai was concoted as a fake cousin to cover it up. The doctor was CIA. Before I even saw Rudy or Kim he came in. He filled me in. Kai and I had our "fight" and I won to keep our story up. When the Prince came and all that went down I knew it was a training mission. I saved everybody so it went down as a success. In between now and then Kim and I had gotten together. I enjoyed every single moment with her. But now I held the letter. It read,

Dear Agent Brewer,

You have received new mission details. Please report to the scheduled dropped zone at 2200 hours. Appropriate accomadations have been made to account for your disappearance.

Sincerely,

John Brennan

I had to leave. Possibly for years. Leave my family. Friends. Kim. I hoped the CIA didn't make me look murdered. Just kidnapped. I learned the CIA didn't give you time to say goodbyes. They meant I had to leave tonight. The proper procedure would be for me to go for a run. To mysteriouly disappear. Not one trace of evidence. Unless they wanted you to go undercover for a LONG time. Then something BAD would happen.

Time skip 4 hours-

Jack's POV:

I walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and said to my mom,"Going for a run, see you in an hour." Seaford was normally pretty crime free so it was normal for me to run late. I walked out of my house for what felt like the last time. I started jogging my normal route and ran past an open field. I heard a rustle and slowed down. "Jack Brewer?" a man in civlian clothes asked. ''Yes sir", I replied. He motioned for me to come over and I complied. There was a 2013 Chevy Stingray Corvette there with a 2004 Ford Mustang. "You can drive right?" he asked. I nodded my head amd he threw me the keys of the Corvette. "Let's go." We drove about 300 miles and stopped at an airport. ''Plane's waitimg for you" he said. He drove away leaving me alone.

Emma's POV:

"The new guy's walking up!" I yelled at everybody. We normally met the new person. Our squad had been hit hard with the capture of Luke. He was our leader. Now the director was bringing a new leader in. Somebody from the team should've have been leader. Not some newbie with "karate" skills. Anyways he's here.

Jack's POV:

The CIA takes care of their people. I flew in the spy plane for about 3 hours. It felt like 30 minutes. I had a quick debriefing. Mission details and teams:

Emma Smith: Munitions expert

Oscar Smith: Techinician-Second in command

Bob Smith: Soldier

Mission Details: Luke Smith was kidnapped by enemy forces 1 week ago. Negotiations have failed. You need to get him out within 4 days..

Bravoc Team 12 is worldclass. Remember that.

Sincerely,

Jeff Martin CIA Small Teams Director

By worldclass he means nobody has ever died in a mission. Enemy or ally. That's what seperated this team from others. They did their job effictevely and cleanly. I am definately nervous about keeping that streak going. The house was two stories with a blue trim and green paint. Looked innocent enough. "Maybe that's the reason." I walked inside and met the team.

Emma's POV:

So this was the new guy? He certainly looks like he has the skills. Maybe not leadership but he could work with us. If he failed us. It might not end pretty for anybody.

Jack's POV:

This was my group? They looked rugged and ready. This is gonna be good. "Ok, I'm Jack." "I'm sorry to hear about Luke but that's why I'm here. Once we get him back I'll be gone. So here's the plan."

Emma's POV:

When I heard Luke's name I looked up. Luke and me had carried a relationship. Techincally against the rules but it didn't matter now. If Jack had a plan to get Luke out, I was all ears.

Jack's POV:

"It will take a day to train. Mostly so I can get used to you guys and we can work as a team. Then a day of recon. We need to make sure he's there and get intel of where and how to get in. Then a day of recuperation before splitting our sperate ways. Now it may take us 3 days to get him. That's fine. We have 4 days to get him." I said. I looked at the clock it was 3 A.M. "Training starts at 1150 hours." Let's get a good rest and meet up veranda." With that I walked into the living room and took the couch. Hopefully I wouldn't need a bed or more than 4 pairs of clothes." This should be an interesting week", I muttered before drifting asleep.

AN: This is the longest thing I've ever written on here. But I learned a lesson. If I wait and have ideas come to me then I write better. I have another A.N.T Farm story going so chapters will alternate. But if one story takes longer to update then the other story won't be updated unless I hit massive writer's block. Thanks for giving this a look :)


End file.
